Miscommunication
by Winter Blake
Summary: When Harry is unable to tell Teddy how much he loves him and considers him a son, a huge misunderstanding takes place. Will Harry be able to fix his relationship with Teddy? Or will Teddy continue believing that the man he considers his father does not love him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Miscommunication **

Teddy Lupin sat in shock as he listened to his da- no godfather- tell him that he was going to be living somewhere else. Teddy had just spent two weeks of his summer vacation with very distant Muggle relatives that he didn't even understand how he was related to (something about his dad's mother's brother or something), and had enjoyed spending time with them a lot more then he had originally thought. Thankfully Teddy had an interest in Muggle things and watched TV and listened to old Muggle music so he had been able to talk about some things with Brad and Jason (his cousins twice removed or something- he was just calling them his cousins, much simpler). He had really enjoyed the two weeks spent with his distant relatives (who knew about his magic) and seemed to like him. He had been happy however to get back home. He didn't get to see his family except in the summer really because of Hogwarts, and as much as he had enjoyed the vacation he just wanted to see his dad (_no Harry his name is Harry, he get's mad when you call him dad_).

His aunt and uncle (again not really his aunt and uncle but it's easier to call them that) drop him off in their car and then stay for dinner. James, Albus, and Lilly are ecstatic to see him so he plays with them and decides he'll talk to Harry later. Ginny gives him a hug and a kiss and tell him Granny Weasley made his favorite and their going to have it for dinner. Teddy ends up scarfing the food down in record time (because nobody can cook like his Granny Weasley) and by the end of it all he feels ready to burst. The adults end up sending everybody off because they need to talk about "adult things", which Teddy finds quite condescending. Really, he's fourteen, he shouldn't be being sent off to bed at eight, and besides he's barley gotten a chance to talk to Harry.

He busies himself with unpacking everything, and it's a lot because he went to his relatives' house right after the end of term so he has all his school stuff to unpack and put in his room.

He is done with almost everything, except for a few random items at the bottom of his trunk that he's deciding whether to throw out or not when Harry comes into his room, shuts the door and sits wearily on the bed. From his expression Teddy can tell that it isn't anything good and he feels his stomach drop. He hopes nothing has happened to anyone, because at fourteen he's already lost to many people. His parents had died when he was just a few weeks old, and his grandmother Andromeda had died when he was three.

One of his very first memories is being three years old and going to his grandma's room and seeing her fall to the floor and lying there 'sleeping'. He had shaken her for hours, but she wouldn't wake up not matter what he did or said. There was muggle phone in the house for Teddy to use so he could call his godfather, and thankfully Teddy knew what numbers to dial so he could call. His godfather had appeared moments after the phone call and other people came doing weird things to his grandma's chest. Harry had taken Teddy out of the room and held the shaken three year old in his arms. Teddy remembers Harry making a call to someone but he doesn't know to who or what was said. He just remembers Harry's caring embrace, and being taken back to Harry's house where Harry told him that his grandma was with his parents and in a better place. His three-year-old mind had not quite understood but he knew he was never going to see his grandma again and he had cried all night and Harry stayed with him. He'd moved in after that day, with Harry and his new wife Ginny.

"Teddy there's something I want to talk to you about," Harry says in his Serious Voice, and Teddy sits on the bed next to Harry ringing his hands nervously.

"Something wrong?" Teddy asked.

"No, nothing is… nothings wrong. I just… I was talking to your Aunt Jenny and she feels that... that it would be better for you to live with them- to live with your family. Your real family."

Teddy hears the words but it's as if he doesn't understand there meaning. He wants to believe that this is a terrible joke and Harry will laugh and say 'don't worry son, I'd never send you away' or something corny like that, but after several minutes of nothing of the sort Teddy knows he isn't going to.

He should have expected it really. To Teddy Harry is his dad, he's the one who saw him off at Hogwarts, and who cleaned his scraped knees, and taught him to fly a broomstick, not the man whose genes he carries but does not remember. To Harry however Teddy is not his son. He has two sons and a daughter; Teddy is just the kid Harry got stuck with. Teddy remembers being six years old and calling Harry daddy. He remembers Harry sitting him down and telling him that he wasn't his real father and it was an insult to his real father's memory to call him that. Teddy had just nodded at Harry, and had then cried by himself later. Harry didn't see himself as Teddy's dad, so obviously he'd want to send him away when the opportunity arose.

"Oh," Teddy finally manages to choke out. "Alright."

"You like them right Teddy? Because if you don't-"

"No, no they're really nice."

_ They aren't my family though. I don't even know them really. _

"So would you," Harry clears his throat after this, "would you like to move in with them?"

"Sure," Teddy says lowly, even though every fiber of his being is screaming no and he wants to burst into tears and beg Harry not to send him away. But he knows Harry, and he knows that Harry is to nice to send him away if he says no, but he also knows that Harry doesn't want him. He loves his da- _Harry_- too much to let himself be an imposition. So Teddy swallows down the lump in his throat and stays strong.

"A-alright," Harry says, and Teddy doesn't understand why he's blinking so rapidly. Is there something wrong with his eyes? "I see you unpacked. I can get it all ready for you in a second, and I'll send you the rest of your stuff later."

"I'm leaving tonight?"

"They said they would take you tonight. If you don't want to-"

"No it's fine," Teddy cuts him off. It really isn't though.

Harry nods and magics everything back into his bags and before he knows it he is leaving his home once again. The kids are asleep and Harry retreats to his room after he packed Teddy's belongings. Ginny (who lets him call her mum sometimes- but he doesn't usually, only when it's just the two of them and they have their special time alone together at night eating ice cream. They both stay up much later then anybody else in the household and Teddy has spend countless nights just sitting with her in the kitchen or in the living room watching TV, talking, or sitting in a comfortable silence) is the only one there.

She has unshed tears in her eyes and he runs to her and hugs her tightly, wishing he could never let go.

_But she probably want's me gone to. If she didn't want me to she would have argued with Harry, and she's so strong willed. _

"Can you give us a moment?" Ginny asks his Aunt and Uncle who scurry of to their car with Teddy's bags.

"Oh Teddy," Ginny murmurs as she leans back from the hug and runs her hands through his long purple hair. "Is this what you want?"

Teddy doesn't say anything because he knows if he opens his mouth nothing buts sobs will come out so he just nods yes as he looks down as his feet and wills himself not to cry.

"I'll write to you everyday," Ginny says.

_Don't bother. I don't want to be a burden to you, that's why I'm leaving. _

Steeling himself as Ginny lets her hands drop to her side he turns to open the front door and doesn't let himself face her when he says quietly, "I love you mum," and walks out the door.

He arrives at his relatives' house late that night and only once he's in the guest room, his room now, does he allow himself to cry. He falls asleep with tears still dripping down his face.

* * *

The entire summer Teddy had mostly stayed in his room only emerging to eat and go on the occasional outing with his cousins. Ginny had kept her word and written him everyday for weeks but Teddy hadn't been able to bring himself to read them, and when he never responded it seemed she had given up. James, Lilly, and Albus had written a joint letter/card begging him to come home, and he was still working on a reply to that. It was mainly addressed to James since he knew that James was the one who really wrote the letter (considering Albus could barley spell and Lilly was three and unable to read), and James was the one he was closest to. Harry never wrote or called once.

The summer went by in a daze and eventually he found himself in his fourth year of Hogwarts and able to push the emptiness he had been feeling a little bit to the side. He concentrated on Quidditch and that girl Elizabeth from Hufflepuff that he liked. Harry wrote him finally sometime around Halloween but after staring at the letter all day he had thrown it in the fire in a fit of rage without opening it. James wrote saying how much he missed Teddy and how he couldn't wait to come to Hogwarts and be in Gryffindor with him. Teddy replied to James' letters, always remembering to tell the kid he loved him and be good for Harry and Ginny (_not_ Mum and Dad).

In mid November Professor Longbottom (it was hard for Teddy to address him that way, he slipped quite often, calling him Uncle Neville in class by mistake) called him to his office to talk.

"Are you okay Teddy? You haven't been yourself all year."

"I'm fine Professor."

"We're alone now Teddy. You don't have to call me that."

"I'm fine Uncle Neville."

"You can also talk to me as if I'm your uncle as well and not a nosy professor."

"But I am fi-"

"Don't lie to me. I can tell you aren't yourself."

"Its… did anyone tell you that I'm not living with Harry anymore?"

"Yes. I've talked to Ginny and Hermione about it."

"Okay."

"So is that what your upset about? You want to go home?"

"Of course I want to go home!" Teddy exploded and then shut his mouth, regretting his outburst.

"It's alright Teddy. Do you want to talk about it?"

To anyone else Teddy would have said no but to he knew that if anyone would understand it was his Uncle Neville, who lost his parents as well (or as good as lost them anyway).

"Well at the end of term last year Harry told me that some distant relatives of mine wanted to meet me and invited me to spend time with them over the summer. And he really didn't ask if I wanted to go, he kind of just told me I was going so I went. And it was fine but I just wanted to go home you know? And I finally did and then Dad told me that my family wanted me to move in with them, and that it would be good for me to live with my 'real family'. And I knew I couldn't say no cause I know I'm just an imposition and Dad has real kids, and I'm not his son, and he never even wanted me, so I didn't really say anything. But I missed everyone so much, and I miss Dad, and I wish that my real parents were around because they would want me and love me. But I don't actually want them around because I want Harry and Ginny because _they_ raised me and not those people I've never met, but I know Harry doesn't want me. And if Ginny really wanted me around she would have fought Harry about it but she didn't, and… and…" Teddy ran out of breath at that. He had just let everything come pouring out of him and it felt nice. He felt relived to get it off his chest, but the persistent empty and unwanted feeling stayed in the pit of his stomach.

Uncle Neville just looked at him with sad eyes and looked as if he was unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry for laying all of this on you," Teddy hastily apologized. Maybe Neville really _couldn't_ understand him judging by his expression.

"They love you Teddy."

"If they did they wouldn't have sent me away."

"I think this is all just a misunderstanding."

"What part of going to live with your 'real family' is so hard to misinterpret?"

"I really don't think Harry meant-"

"Yes he did. He doesn't want me around."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? It's the truth."

There was a long silence before Neville said, "you called Harry 'dad'. I've never heard you call him that before."

"I did?" Teddy asked in embarrassment feeling his cheeks and hair turn a bright pink. "I didn't mean to. It just slips out sometimes. _Harry_ told me never to call him that."

"He did?" Neville looked sympathetic and Teddy was torn between being grateful and annoyed.

"When I was a little boy, yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Harry just doesn't care about me that way. And obviously," Teddy rushed to explain, "I understand. He isn't really my father and he never wanted me, so of course he wouldn't love me. And he has his own kids now anyway. Not that I'm jealous or anything. I love the little brats."

"I know you do. James practically worships the ground you walk on."

Teddy just shrugged in response.

"He considers you his brother Teddy. He loves you very much. They all do."

"They're to young to understand that I'm not actually their brother. When their older they'll realize I'm just a freeloading orphan."

"Don't call yourself that."

Teddy runs a hand through his messy brown hair (it was brown more often then not lately. He's been having some trouble with his Metamorphmagus for months) and abruptly stood up from his seat. "Thanks for the talk Uncle Neville but I have to go. Lot's of homework and stuff, you know."

"Teddy-"

"I'm okay, really. Just… could you not tell anyone about what I said? Please?"

"I… sure Teddy. Of course."

"Thank you."

With that Teddy scurries out of the room.

**Please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everybody who reviewed/followed/favorited this story. I really appreciate the support. The third and final chapter should be up soon. I've already started it but I'm having some trouble deciding how to end it. Anyway enjoy this chapter, it features a pretty BAMF Victoire in my opinion. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... obviously. **

Harry knew that he should be smiling and laughing with his friends and family, but it's the first Christmas Eve he's ever spent without Teddy since the boy came into his life. Harry hadn't been sure if Teddy was coming home or not for the holidays, but with no letter asking Harry to pick him up, or any other form of contact Harry realized that his son- _godson_ was not coming. Harry hadn't been sure if his heart was capable of breaking anymore until he realized Teddy wasn't coming home. Except it wasn't his home anymore was it? Teddy was with his relatives, and that was good for him. They were good people who wanted to take Teddy in and care for him, and Teddy had said he wanted to go so…

So why does everything feel so wrong?

Harry turns to his wife with a fake smile plastered on his face, to see her staring down at her plate with sad eyes.

"Why isn't Teddy home yet?" James asked with wide innocent eyes, and Harry saw Ginny's eyes flash in pain. Harry was sure his own eyes did the same.

"He's staying with his family this year," Harry explained.

"But _we're_ his family," James insisted.

"His real family," Harry clarifies, desperately hoping his sons questions will stop soon.

"But we're his family!" James repeats again in frustration.

"Hush James," Ginny says lightly finally looking up from her dinner plate.

"But Mummy-"

"James," Harry says again, more sternly then he intended.

James looks up at him with angry brown eyes and stands up and walks away.

"Where are you going young man?" Ginny calls.

"I'm leaving!" James yells angrily and a few seconds later Harry hears a door slam. Albus and Lilly look at each other for a few seconds and then turn to leave and follow their brother. A few minutes later the other children excuse themselves to go find their friends.

"I'm sorry," Harry says to his friends. Hermione, Ron, their kids, and Neville, Luna, and their twins are over for Christmas Eve. Tomorrow Harry will be at the Burrow with the entire Weasley clan, and he loves that, but he also loves spending Christmas Eve with his closest friends. It's much more intimate then the loud and overly populated Christmas's at the Burrow.

"It's quite alright," Luna says diplomatically. "Ginny told me all about what's going on."

Harry avoids his wife's eyes because she blames him for it. She says that Harry should have told Teddy's relatives to piss off and never let Teddy leave in the first place. Harry maintains that if Teddy wants to live with his real family (and that term shouldn't hurt so much) then he has the right. As much as it hurts Harry he wants to do what is best for his son.

_ Godson. _

"Have you heard anything from Teddy?" Luna asks. "I know he wasn't answering your letters before…"  
"No," Ginny says sadly. "I wrote everyday for _weeks_ but he never wrote back."

"Did you write to him Harry?" Neville asks looking unusually stiff and uncomfortable.

"I wrote to him in October and again in December, but he didn't write back."

Neville nodded as if he had expected the response.

"How is he doing Neville?" Harry inquired a tad desperately. "Is he doing alright? How are his grades? Has he gotten into any trouble? None of the kids are bothering him right? Does he-"

"Slow down Harry," Neville says, and though his tone is light his face is serious.

"Something's wrong," Harry quickly deduces.

"Nothing is wrong per se-"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's… he's been having some problems with his Metamorphmagus abilities."

Ginny looks as startled as Harry feels.

"What do you mean?" Harry struggles to understand what would affect the normally happy boy so greatly. "Has something happened? Tonks had trouble with her powers to when she was upset about Lupin."

"I can't say," Neville finally says after a tense silence.

"What? What do you mean you can't say?" Ginny nearly shrieks. "This is my son we're talking about! I have a right to know."  
"He swore me to secrecy."

"But Neville-" Harry tries to reason with him before Neville cuts him off.

"I gave him my word I wouldn't say anything, and I keep my word. But I will say this. You should speak to the boy, and soon."

Luna abruptly changed the subject after that, but Harry couldn't think of anything else other then Teddy.

…

Ginny refuses to speak or look at Harry once their guests have left. She thinks Teddy's supposed depression his fault, but Harry knows it isn't. Teddy had wanted to go live with his family. If he hadn't he would have said something, because he knew Harry loved him more then anything and would do whatever Teddy wanted.

…

Harry dreams of when he firsts meets Teddy. He's an abnormally calm baby who rarely cries, and with the brightest smile Harry has ever seen. He goes to visit him on the weekdays, and takes him on the weekend. Teddy had been the thing that took Harry out of his depression after the war. He'd been depressed and lonely and isolating himself from everyone when Andromeda showed up on his doorstep one day, and told him to watch his godson for the weekend because she needed a break. Harry had been absolutely terrified at first but after just a day Harry was in love with the baby with bright blue hair and brown eyes. After that Harry had become himself again, and it was all thanks to that little baby.

Harry remembers Teddy turning a year old and Harry had wished that Teddy were his child. He'd never wanted anything more desperately in his entire life then to have Teddy all to himself, and to be able to say this perfect little boy was his own flesh and blood. Harry had eventual gotten part of his wish when Andromeda died and Teddy came to live with him. It wasn't at all how Harry had wanted it to happen. What made it worse was knowing his happy smiling Teddy had witness such a traumatic event, and would be able to see the thestrals as Hogwarts. Harry had never wanted that to happen to his little boy.

…

When Teddy was little he used to have constant nightmares. There was rarely a night that Teddy did not awake screaming or crying, and though he never called for him, Harry knew just the same and would wake up in the middle of the night just knowing Teddy needed him. Teddy used to apologize for disturbing him but Harry always told him that he didn't mind at all, and that he wanted Teddy to come to him if he ever had a nightmare. Teddy rarely did but on a few occasions Teddy would into Harry's bed in between him and Ginny and clinging onto Harry in fear until he fell asleep.

Once James had been born Teddy had never come to him about nightmares again, and Harry never woke up randomly knowing Teddy needed him (although James had been a fussy baby and Harry hadn't gotten a proper nights rest until James was at least two). Harry assumed the nightmares had gone away.

…

Teddy had called him 'Daddy' a few times when he was little. Usually when he had a nightmare and Harry had come to comfort him. The first time it happened was when Teddy was four and had screamed in fear from a nightmare. He'd been whimpering in his bed and Harry had run over to comfort Teddy who flung himself at Harry and said nothing except to whimper, "Daddy" softly. At the time Harry had felt… elated. He'd never been so proud in his life, but then he remembered that Teddy was Remus's son, and got that feeling of shame in his stomach. Would Remus hate him for taking the title that was rightfully his and not Harry's? As much as he wanted Teddy to be his he knew it could never happen.

Harry never corrected Teddy though because it only happened when the child was scared at night, and Harry knew it really wasn't the time for that type of talk. But then Teddy had called him Daddy one afternoon when Ginny was still pregnant with James and ignoring that amazing feeling in his chest he gently explained to the six year old that he was not his father, and his real daddy was watching out for him. It wasn't right to call Harry Daddy because his real daddy was up in the sky somewhere.

Teddy had nodded and smiled bravely, but Harry saw the hurt expression on Teddy's face and Harry had felt like crying. He desperately wanted to take his words back and tell Teddy and he was his Daddy and he loved him so much, and Teddy was his- but he didn't.

…

After James was born things changed. Harry went out of his way to make sure Teddy didn't feel excluded or any less loved but something changed. Harry talked to Bill who told Harry it would go away in time.

"He's just a bit jealous. When Charlie was born I hated him. Just give him time."

Except Teddy didn't hate James. He loved James and was entertained playing with the baby for hours on end. But Teddy never came to Harry the same way as he did before. It hurt Harry more then words could describe.

* * *

Christmas afternoon is the regular chaos Harry has become accustomed to. Hermione and Ron must have told everyone not to mention Teddy because nobody does, but his absence his keenly felt- at least to Harry it is. Harry isn't sure if the rest really notice it (his kids definitely do- James had barley smiled when he opened any of his presents, and Lilly and Albus kept asking for Teddy) and he doesn't care. He's to consumed by his own self pity, and he feels like he's fifteen again. It's not a feeling he relishes.

He spots Victoire- she's a year younger then Teddy but his best friend, although he doesn't know how much they actually speak while at Hogwarts. It's worth a try anyway.

"Hey Uncle Harry," Victoire says with a smile. She's a beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair, freckles, and her mother's good looks. She's completely unconcerned with her appearance however, and is a down to earth girl who seems unaware of the beauty she possesses.

"Hey Victoire. Uh… I was wondering… have you spoken to Teddy recently?"

"Yeah," she says sadly. "I tried to get him to come but he said she had to much work to do during the break. I told him he could come stay with me," Victoire looks at Harry angrily with that last sentence, and Harry can't remember ever seeing a look of such hatred on the usually sweet and funny girl's face.

"You mean he's at Hogwarts?" Harry asks in alarm. "Why isn't he with his… with his family."

Victoire's glare intensifies ten fold with those words and Harry is grateful she only a quarter Veela.

"Those people aren't his family," Victoire snaps. "They just happen to be related to him by blood. Barley."

"Are they mistreating him?"

"No! And that's not what it's about! He doesn't know the people!"

"He can come home any-"

"Don't give me that bullshit you prat!" Victoire snaps surprising Harry. "Teddy is my best friend. Do you think I don't know what's going on? He doesn't like to talk about it, but he's told me enough. You practically kicked him out!"

"I didn't! I would never! Victoire I love hi-"

"I know you do. Everybody knows you do! Everybody except Teddy anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

Victoire rolls her eyes in annoyance and mutters something in French that Harrys fairly certain is a derogatory statement directed at him. "Men are so clueless," she says when she switches back to English. "Let me explain this to you because apparently all men are stupid and can't read emotions worth a damn. Okay, Teddy may not seem like it but he has extremely low self-esteem, especially when it comes to his place in this family. He doesn't think you consider him a son, and no matter how much you act like it, he never will."

"But w-"

"Don't interrupt me. He thinks of you as his dad Uncle Harry, but he doesn't think you see him as his son. Do you remember when he was little and he called you dad and you told him not to?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I know everything. Plus I saw him the next day and he wouldn't talk or play with me so I beat what happened out of him."

"I… okay."

"Anyway my point being is you have to talk to your son and get him to come home because I can't take his moping anymore! And all men are emotionally constipated and refuse to talk about their feelings like normal human beings so I can't even help him. There, my work is done. Go see Teddy now or I will disembowel you. I don't care if you are my uncle or the Chosen One." With that Victoire waltzed off leaving a very confused and frightened Harry in her wake.

**Please please please review! I would love to hear what you guys think of the story so far, and how you guys want me to end it. If you have any ideas/requests feel free to email me. I can't guarantee it will make it into the last chapter because I've already started it but I'll try.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

Teddy is the only Gryffindor in his year staying for Christmas so that means he has his dorm all to himself. He's quite happy about it because that means he can wallow in his misery as much as he likes. He about to do just that as he walks into his room and then jumps a little in surprise when he sees a figure in his room. Sitting on his bed is Harry look quite uneasy.

He resists the urge to run to Harry and beg him to take him home, but just barley. He's about to crack, and all he wants is to go back home, and for his da- Harry to hug him, and for everything to go back to the way it was.

"What are you doing here?" Teddy asks.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why didn't you go home for Christmas?"

Teddy shrugged.

"Are the Jefferson's mistreating you or anything? Or are they-"

"Their fine. They're very nice."

"_But_," Harry encourages Teddy to continue.

"I don't know," he replies hesitantly. "I just don't know them that well. Spending Christmas with them would be… awkward." He's not looking Harry in the eye. He knows once he does he's going to be on his knees begging for Harry to take him back home.

"Ginny and I both wrote to you asking if you'd like to come over for Christmas."

Teddy looks down and sheepishly admits, "I didn't read any of the letters. But anyway I wouldn't want to be an imposition, and it really isn't a big deal. I needed to catch up on my schoolwork. Uncle Neville may seem nice but he gives a shit tone of work. Sorry," He immediately apologizes for is language knowing Harry doesn't like hearing him swear.

Teddy isn't looking at Harry so he can't see his expression, but from Teddy's peripheral view is looks like he's frowning.

"Sit down Teddy," Harry says patting the spot on the bed next to him.

"Why?"

"Please Teddy?"

Teddy does as he's told and sit's next to Harry careful not to sit to close, and keeping his eyes downcast.

"I want you to tell me what's going on with you Teddy. Neville told me you've been having problems with your Metamorphmagus."

"I'm not."

"Teddy you're hair is brown. I've never seen you with brown hair unless you're depressed. You look to skinny too. Have you been eating enough?"

Teddy felt tears prick his eyes and he turned away from Harry before things got out of hand.

"I want you to answer me right now Teddy. Are you alright?"

"NO!" Teddy finally exploded and allowed himself to look at Harry. And then in a much smaller voice he begged, "I want to go home. Please just let me come home. I know you don't love me or want me around, and I know you have your own kids to take care of but I can take care of myself I promise. Please I'll stay with the House Elf or something and I'll do whatever you want. P-please just let me come home." The waterworks started after that and Teddy couldn't stop his uncontrollable sobbing. "I w-want to g-ho home. P-please just l-l-let m-me co-ome back. You're the only family I k-know. Please." He kept begging before burying his face in his hands and crying earnestly.

…

Harry just stared at the sobbing Teddy begging to come back home in shock. Harry never hated himself more then when he saw what he had done to Teddy. Teddy the normally happy- if a little shy- boy who nearly always had a smile on his face. Harry had been shocked by Teddy's words, and felt like a total failure if he'd made Teddy feel so unloved and unwanted.

Harry registered that the begging had stopped but the sobbing continued and Teddy was crying in his hands. Gently Harry took Teddy's hands away from his face and then embraced the crying boy.

"It's okay Teddy," Harry soothed running a hand in circles on Teddy's back. Harry had never been good with people when they were crying, but this was different. This was his son, yes his _son_, crying, and it was all because of him. "You can come home Teddy. It's alright." He keeps that up until Teddy's sobbing subsided and the boy had slipped from Harry's embrace and walked around the room, his back to Harry.

"I'm sorry," Teddy whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Teddy. I didn't want you to leave but your family asked and I wanted you to have the option. I wanted you to be able to live with them if you wanted. I love you Teddy. I never wanted you to think that I was trying to get rid of you."

"You said they were my real family," Teddy muttered so quietly that Harry just managed to catch the words.

"Nobody wanted you to leave us Teddy, I swear to you. We all love you."

"You don't have to lie to me Harry. I know I'm not family."

"No Teddy you _are_. You are family."

"No I'm not. Ginny and James and Albus and Lilly, _their_ your real family. I'm just… I'm just some stupid kid you got stuck with."

Harry was deeply shocked by Teddy's words. How could Teddy believe that? How could he believe that he was so unimportant? How could he misjudge just how much Harry loved him? Harry had thought he'd made it perfectly clear that Teddy meant the world to him, and that he loved him just as much as he did his children. Apparently Harry hadn't.

Standing up from the edge of the bed Harry approached Teddy and turned him around. Teddy was looking at the ground with his red-rimmed eyes but Harry took his chin and forced Teddy to look at him. "You are not a stupid kid that I got stuck with. Don't ever think that about yourself Teddy. I love you just as much as I love James and Lilly and Albus. I love you every bit as much."

"But I'm not your kid. They are."

"You're my son Teddy. No matter what, you are my son."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, and I was wrong. I didn't mean it that way. I felt guilty about replacing your parents, but that doesn't mean I didn't see you as my son. I… I don't know where I would be without you Teddy."

There was a long silence before Teddy whispered in a small terrified voice, "do you really mean that?"

"Yeah Teddy," Harry replied without any hesitation. "I do."

A grateful sob escaped from Teddy, and Harry was holding him in a second. Teddy was crying again, but this time out of joy, and for that Harry was grateful. It had broken his heart to see Teddy so upset.

"I love you dad."

A lump formed in Harry's throat at the name. "I love you to kiddo," Harry said, running a hand through Teddy's now bright blue hair.

**A/N: So this is the final chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to get it up, but it's here now. I know this story is technically AU because from what i personally got from the epilogue it sounded as if Harry hadn't been a father figure to Teddy (but that was just my interpretation) and I kind of wanted to change that. Anyway Please tell me what you thought of this story, reviews are always much appreciated. **


End file.
